1. Field
The present invention is in the technical field of antimicrobial treatment. More particularly, the present invention provides a system employing metallic ion generation and dilution in desired concentrations, for batch storage and entrainment in a flow for use in antimicrobial treatment.
2. Related Art
Shortcomings of existing antimicrobial treatments can lead to the spread of infection through direct contact, airborne disease and waterborne disease. These diseases can be acquired by their victims from contacting contaminated surfaces, breathing air containing pathogens, or drinking pathogen containing water. Contaminated drinking water especially affects populations of second world and third world countries. The lack of inexpensive means to rid drinking water of harmful living microbes results in widespread illness and death in second world and third world countries. Similarly, contamination of fabrics or linens in uniforms, surgical scrubs, sheets, blankets, napkins, table cloths and similar materials by microbial pathogens can contribute to spread of disease.
Previous antimicrobial treatments require concentrated chemicals which are potentially or actually harmful to people and the environment. Such antimicrobial treatments also do not provide a lasting antimicrobial effect after the treatment has been administered. Existing antimicrobial treatments can also lead to immunization of evolved pathogens to the respective treatment. Such immunization of evolved pathogens can result in infections which cannot be treated with the conventional treatments that caused the pathogens to become immune.
Enterprises which specifically have problems with the spread of infectious diseases include, but are not limited to: the cruise line industry, hotel and gaming, professional sports teams, health and fitness clubs, nursing homes, and hospitals. Healthcare facilities currently have a growing problem with immunized pathogens being virtually untreatable with conventional methods. With such hospital infections, the harmful microbes are often carried in the linens and clothing provided by the hospital. Once hospital linens have been laundered and treated, they are susceptible to recontamination by microbes and pathogens. Pathogens carried by these linens can infect hospital patients and even cause death.
It is therefore desirable to provide an antimicrobial treatment system which may be employed directly in water supply systems to provide efficacious antimicrobial action.